La Chute
by Klervia
Summary: Le froid rôde sur le Mont Ebott, et le froid glace le sang de l'humain.


_Bien le bonjour internaute !  
_

 _Je suis un petit os qui se place avant Undertale, et reprends les lignes du prologue.  
Merci encore à Ninlhinn de m'avoir bêta-lu !_

 _Chara et Undertale appartiennent à Toby Fox~_

* * *

Traversant cent cinquante millions de kilomètres de froids glacials, un rayon d'énergie pure vient frapper le basalte d'une mer lunaire, à la bagatelle de près de trois millions de mètres par seconde. Sa réfraction le renvoie dans l'espace, fusant sur trois cent quatre-vingts mille kilomètres, franchissant l'atmosphère, évitant de sombres nuages annonciateurs de pluie, pour finalement s'éparpiller sur la peau glacée de l'enfant.

Qui continue sa route, imperturbable.

" _Jadis, les Humains et les Monstres régnaient sur le monde._ "

Le froid rôde sur le mont Ebott, et la lune se drape dans ses longs nuages noirs couleur de suie comme pour tenter de se protéger de sa cruelle morsure. Les majestueuses ombres mouvantes du ballet fantastiques des cieux nuageux ne semble ni lea troubler ni l'émerveiller, qu'iel est à sa route, refusant d'écouter les appels de la fatigue et le chant envoûtant du gel, qui l'invite à glisser dans les bras d'un Morphée polaire. Iel sait que s'endormir signifierait ne jamais se réveiller. Sans songer à l'échec, son regard fixe le chemin obscur, étroit et encombré, peu emprunté par les animaux et les hommes, pour qui sa destination l'enveloppe d'une aura mystérieuse, dangereuse. Même les arbres, d'ordinaire muets témoins solennels des mythes, semblent chuchoter la légende, avertissement empressé que ces être d'un autre âge ne peuvent que mêler au vent.

" _Un jour, une guerre éclata entre les deux races._ "

L'enfant ne s'arrête pas pour les écouter. Sa route est longue, et la nuit qui protège son départ est déjà bien vieille. Son pas est vif, sans hésitation d'aucune sorte. Sa décision est prise, iel a déjà trop attendu. Dans ses mains qui se cramponnent aux manches d'un pull trop grand, tentant de se protéger du froid mordant, il y a un tremblement d'urgence, mélange de peur et de colère. Dans ses yeux ouverts jusqu'à la douleur qui scrutent l'obscurité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la prochaine racine, la prochaine pierre qui lea fera trébucher, une lueur rouge brille. Ses pieds se hasardent entre les feuilles qui parfois se faufilent sous son pantalon pour titiller la peau sensible de ses chevilles rendues douloureuses par la marche ardue que lui imposait la montagne.

" _Après une longue bataille, les humains furent victorieux._ "

La forêt bruisse, sauvage, et suit de ses mille yeux la silhouette s'enfonçant en son sein. Elle tente de dissuader par ses murmures, d'effrayer dans l'espoir qu'iel rebrousse chemin. Espoir vain. Son pull s'accroche à une branche, qui tente de retenir sa course folle. L'enfant s'arrache aux mains de bois, laissant derrière quelques cheveux, dont les rescapés reviennent envahir son visage et se coller à la sueur qui perle à son front malgré la fraîcheur ambiante. Les battements de son cœur, alimentés par sa hâte et sa terreur, font sonner un lourd tambour de guerre entre ses tempes brûlantes, étouffant presque ses pensées douloureuses, nuée sombre d'oiseaux coléreux hurlant leur litanie dont chaque mot lea frappe derrière ses yeux à vif. Et le feuillage susurre l'Histoire, inlassablement.

" _Avec un sortilège, ils scellèrent les monstres sous terre._ "

Le vent se réveille, et s'aperçoit de la présence de lea jeune mortel, sur cette bande de terre maudite que tous évitent. Il mugit, convulse de rage, et plie en tout sens tous ceux sur son chemin, humains, animaux et végétaux, dans une danse d'une folie macabre et terrifiante. La force implacable se rue sur la montagne, jure la fin de cette pauvre existence qui outrepasse ses droits. Une branche agitée par l'air en mouvement frappe son dos, qui se tord sous la douleur. Le pull se soulève un instant, retenu par le bois, et la lune torturée jette un rayon sur l'horrible œuvre de son dos. Picasso période bleue.

" _Maintes années passèrent..._ "

Glisse la bise, serpent glacé dont les écailles humides hérissent la peau pourtant presque insensible maintenant, caressant et enserrant son cou. Iel suffoque, trébuche, un froid mortel se répandant dans ses poumons. Son minuscule corps se plie en deux, crache et vomit un peu de bile, retrouvant le souffle. Le sel des larmes amères brûle ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir. Pourtant, ses jambes continuent de lea porter, traînant sur le chemin comme l'ivrogne dont le monde chavire, roule et tangue. Un pas, un autre, sa gorge brûle, et iel est fatigué.e, si _fatigué.e_ , que le sol semble se dérober sous ses pas, une ultime fois.

" _On raconte que ceux qui escaladent cette montagne ne reviennent jamais._ "

La Chute. La Terreur. Le pavé, enfin, et ses os qui se disloquent, se brisent sur leur froideur. La sensation de se répandre, sang roulant sur les dalles, mer rouge dans lesquels la chair arrachée forme des îles macabres. Douleur, douleur présent en des endroits qui à présent n'existent plus, sensation que sa tête, sa pauvre tête, est elle-même ouverte, que le vent caresse, une ultime et éternelle seconde, l'ouverture vers sa conscience qui reflue sous la douleur, disparaît, et emporte avec elle l'Existence.

Le sommeil, enfin.

Quelque part dans le monde silencieux des allégories, Morphée dépité regarde Thanatos envelopper de ses larges bras le corps mutilé d'un humain tombé.

* * *

 _Review ?_


End file.
